


The Reward of Service [Podfic]

by lattice_frames



Series: ITPE 2017 [3]
Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domesticity, First Time, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: Author's Summary:‘It is no good asking me,’ Laurence said at last, pushing the pattern-book away over breakfast, ‘I am not the one–’ Not the one who would be living with the result, he had been about to say. But they had hardly accepted Tharkay’s invitation as casual houseguests.





	The Reward of Service [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marianas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Reward of Service](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880799) by [yunitsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunitsa/pseuds/yunitsa). 



**Title:** [The Ruin of Francis Webster, MP](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8880799)  
**Author:** [yunitsa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yunitsa/pseuds/yunitsa)  
**Reader:** [lattice_frames](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/)  
**Rating:** Teen and Up Audiences  
**Fandom:** Temeraire  
**Pairing/Characters:** Will Laurence, Tenzing Tharkay  
**Warnings:** None  
**Length:** 0:24:53  
**Summary:** ‘It is no good asking me,’ Laurence said at last, pushing the pattern-book away over breakfast, ‘I am not the one–’ Not the one who would be living with the result, he had been about to say. But they had hardly accepted Tharkay’s invitation as casual houseguests.  
**Download:** right click and save [as an mp3](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bTemeraire%5d%20The%20Reward%20of%20Service%20-%20yunitsa,%20lattice_frames.mp3) and [as a podbook](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0047.zip) compiled by bessyboo  
  
Streaming:


End file.
